Our Hero Academia: Chapter 63
Scavenger Hunt! The students of both classes gathered around Isan, a few panting heavily from their earlier workouts, despite their rest from dinner. "Alright kids, get ready, in lieu of your normal training, we're going to have a fun activity for you to do instead. Today, we're doing a scavenger hunt!" Most of the students groaned. "I suppose you'd rather do more strength training?" Their tone quickly changed after that. "Good. Now, each of you will be split up into teams of four, two from Class A, 2 from Class B. And each team will be looking for 1 very elusive item." He took out his holographic projector and showed the different teams. Team 1 * Zenji * Midori * Horatia * Luna Team 2 * Tali * Miranda * Eikyo * Titus Team 3 * Leonid * Sakuya * Shizuka * Setsubi Team 4 * Isabella * Kinzoku * Joji * Ureshii Team 5 * Jikan * Dante * Keiko * Shun Team 6 * Jack * Griselle * Kabuto * Rana Team 7 * Saori * Nero * Guido * Ahmya Team 8 * Joho * Ryuji * Rana Team 9 * Mickey * Rei * Mimi Team 10 * Aiko * Jirou * Jaco "Oh god dammit," Zenji grumbled under his breath. "Alright, get into your groups!" Isan continued, "Afterwards we'll give you all your assignments." Midori scoffed as her eyes ran over the list back and forth, noticing that three of the teams had only three members. "Aha. Good luck." She laughed in a bland, friendly, mocking way to Aiko, nudging her softly with her elbow. Her expression had not changed from being blank but Aiko knew not to take it to heart. "Aha. Shut up." Aiko rolled her eyes while smiling. "Didn't you go against Horatia and Zenji in the Sports Festival?" "Did I? Happened so long ago I almost forgot... Maybe I did." Midori shrugged, genuinely having forgot. "Guess I'm off to go find Jirou and Jaco then. See you carrot top!" Aiko waved as she left Midori by herself. Midori watched Aiko leave into the crowd of students and flung her head forward to bring her hair over her face, hiding the smile she couldn't hold back before anyone could spot any sort of emotion pop up on her face. As soon as Aiko disappeared from sight, Midori moved her hair back behind her ears and resumed a blank expression, eyes sunk and her lips straight, hoping that just by standing in place her team mates would eventually find her. Zenji shuffled over to where Midori was standing. He went to find her first, as she was the one he found most tolerable out of the classmates he already knew. He wasn't sure who Luna was quite yet. "Hey," Zenji said to Midori, not sure what else to do. Horatia looked over as Zenji grouped with Midori, a scoff slipping through her mouth. She seemed to tie her shoes, standing up quickly and pumping her hand into the air. “Cmon Horatia, you’re the HBIC, you got this!” She pumped herself up, jogging in place as she geared up for action. "Hey..." Midori quickly greeted Zenji in a bored tone, nodding her head as her class mate approached her. Sticking her hand in her pocket, Midori pulled out a cigarette and put it between her lips, also pulling a lighter out to light the tobacco. She began moving to the back of the crowd without warning Zenji in order to avoid the teachers seeing, blowing out quick clouds of smoke as she did so. There was something strange about this cigarette, however, as it didn't carry the strong smell of tobacco with it, but a pleasant, sweet scent with every cloud that exited her lungs. "You can meet me at the back of the group once you find everyone, I don't want the teachers seeing me..." She told Zenji as she left him to either join her or collect the other members. "Where'd she even get a cigarette from? Zenji thought, "they searched all of our bags." He wasn't entirely sure who Luna was, so his only option was to walk up to Horatia and hope she knew which classmate of his that was. He walked up to her, who was still jogging in place, and sighed. "Hey."